The Lion and The Phoenix
by Phoenix Glow
Summary: Tsuna's elder brother Setsuya is the Vongola Decimo and Tsuna's twin brother, being the weaker twin he was left when he was one years old in a orphanage. But that orphanage is special, other then Tsuna the orphanage only has a girl call Namida Kanashimi or Kana for short. She was his first friend, when the orphanage owner dies they flee into Italy. Full summary inside.
1. Kana

**Summary: Tsuna's elder brother Setsuya is the Vongola Decimo and Tsuna's twin brother, being the weaker twin he was left when he was one years old in a orphanage. But that orphanage is special, other then Tsuna the orphanage only has a girl call Namida Kanashimi or Kana for short. She was his first friend, when the orphanage owner dies they flee into Italy. Thats when Tsuna's brother become Vongola decimo a assassin tries to kill Setsuya, Tsuna's brotherly instincts kick in blowing their cover. Adult!Arcobaleno, 1st generation alive, Kind Tsuna twin.**

* * *

A girl with pitch black hair and golden eyes was laying on the roof, she was four years old a small sparrow resting on her hair, "K-Kana-chan," whisper a brown mob of hair from the window of the roof.

"what's wrong, Tsu-kun?" Says the girl walking to the small boy and petted his head, her sparrow had flew of to who knows where. "Nightmares," he whispers as he came out to the roof as well.

The girl sigh "didn't I told you Nightmares are fake, Dreams are real," she says copying a sentence from Misaki the owner of the orphanage, "Tsu-kun knows but Kana-chan..." He says shadowing his face as a tear slip from his eyes.

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, I will protect you," she says holding his hand and walked back to their room.

Six years old,

"Tsuna! Duck!" Cries Kana as she pushes Tsuna down to the ground before a bullet burried itself into a hole above Tsuna's head "HHHIIIIEEE!" He screams as he runs away.

"Run little Brats! Run! I will find you!" Says a man in a black suit laughing evilly "Tsuna! Come on!'' says Kana as she grabs his hand and lead him back to the orphanage "Kana-chan! I can't-" he says as another bullet shot somewhere close to his right foot.

"Hie~" screams Tsuna as they almost reach the orphanage "MISAKI-SAN!" They screams as the front door flew open, a blonde woman who was in her late-fifty swip out a gun from her apron and shot the man in the heart.

"Tsuna! Kana!" She says hugging them both as they cried "who *sob* is he?" Says Kana wiping her tears "mafia," whispers Misaki as she close the door.

Ten years old,

Tsuna and Kana had master their flames, Kana had Cloud, Night & Mist flames, Tsuna had Sky, Storm & Sun flames. Tsuna became a hacker and a assassin while Kana became a assassin and spy.

Misaki was a woman that knows how to use all Eight flames unknown to the two, she was also was Kana's grandmother unknown to her. She also took in Tsuna when his _parents_ were abandoning him when she saw three flames in him and took him in.

Tsuna had silver gloves with a T on in, while Kana had dark golden gloves with a K on it. They were train by Misaki herself and was proud her students.

Twelve years old,

Tsuna and Kana were known as the Sky/Golden Lion and Black/Night Phoenix, because all the victims of them either have a Golden Lion mark on their chests or a Black Phoenix mark on their foreheads.

That change when Misaki was killed by a family that knew of her powers and she made suicide before they can catch her. Tsuna and Kana flee when Misaki died and they went to Italy.

Both became inseperate.

Present time,

Kana had found out that Tsuna had hyper institution and she had something call Phoenix Sense, unlike hyper institution that senses danger, Phoenix Sense is a skill that senses people's feelings and auras.

Kana and Tsuna became well known of killing Drug Lords, Evil mafia families and Bad guys, Kana and Tsuna can only use one type of flame during assassination Tsuna uses sky and Kana use Cloud.

That is until they made a mistake, "kana-chan we have another Job," says Tsuna his gravity defying hair pocking out from the door Kana grumble when Tsuna pull away the curtains and let the sunlight in.

"what is it this time?" Mumbles Kana as Tsuna took out his laptop "The Vongola Family is throwing a party for the... _Vongola Decimo_," says Tsuna his eyes shadowed "do want to go Tsuna I can handle it-" "**No**!" Shouts Tsuna grabbing Kana.

"So then what do we do?" Asked Kana staring at the laptop "there is a assassin coming to the party to kill Setsuya," mumbles Tsuna.

* * *

"YIE~" yell Tsuya as Reborn nearly shot him "you _will_ become Vongola Decimo," says Reborn aiming his gun at poor Tsuya'a head who started shaking "oi! Reborn stop hurting my poor cousin," says Giotto the Sky protector of the Vongola.

"Giotto-nii!" Shouts Tsuya hiding behind Giotto "Baka-Giotto we have a party in an hour so prepare yourself," snaps Reborn before walking away and both boys sigh before fleeing to their rooms to prepare.

* * *

"OW!" Complains Tsuna as Kana tries to force a dress onto Tsuna "explain why am I in a dress Kana-chan," says Tsuna pulling a ribbon on his dress "because the Vongola are watching out for us," says Kana pulling a blonde wig on Tsuna's head and threw some yellow contact lens to him.

Tsuna was wearing a long orange dress with a lot of ribbons and flowers on it, he is also wearing high heals which are light blue. Kana was dress like a boy, a suit with a white shirt inside she was wearing expensive shoes along with a purple tie, her hair was tied in a low ponytail behind her.

"We are gonna spy on them, the bucking horse(Dino) said he will pay us handsomely if we make sure that your brother remains unharmed," says Kana walking out the door and start their red sports car and sped off.

Both were silent along the way to the Vongola mansion. When they reach the Vongola mansion they walked to the front door and gave them the invitation, "this my lady Tsuki and I'm her butler Kato," says Kana bowing.

The guards look at te invitation and let them in, Kana and Tsuna were mentally joy dancing "My lady do you want a drink?" says Kana Boyishly "yes please Kato I'm dying of thirst here," says Tsuna waving her fan.

_Translation:_

_ Kana: Tsuna I'll find the assassin that wants to kill Tsuya. _

_Tsuna: Kay, I'll stay here and look out for anything suspicious._

Kana walk to the drink table and silently open the window and slip out when nobody is looking, Tsuna stare around and tried to blend in with the crowd.

Kana POV

I stare around the roof it was quiet, too~ quiet, "to hell already," I mumble as I slip on my mask and let down my hair like a cloak it covers my back as my golden eyes scan the roof for any signs of humans aura.

'Nothing' I thought as the sound of the Vongola decimo entering 'Shit!'

Back to Tsuna, 

Kana slip trough the window that Tsuna was opening, she had slip of her mask and tied her hair back to normal "anything?" Whispers Tsuna "nothing," mumbles Kana as the Vongola Nono gives a speech with his guardians, Protectors, Vongola Decimo and his guardians, CEDEF, Arcobaleno, Varia, Shimon, Callovone, Millifiore family behind him.

"The stage is huge," Kana whispers and Tsuna nods his head, a soft ticking noise reach Kana's ears as she sharply turns her head to the sound. A pale man with blonde hair and grey eyes that were glassy and dull was slowly making way to the stage.

"Kana," hiss Tsuna as he looked at what kana was looking at then something snapped in both of them 'TIME BOMB!' They thought as they silently but quickly make way to the man and Tsuna fake in tripping a onto to him.

"S-Sorry," says Tsuna faking it while the mans eyes grew wide and snatch out his gun and aim at Tsuya "Tsuya/Decimo/juudaimee/boss/omnivore!" Yell everyone as the man load the gun.

Time slowed down as the bullet was fire, Kana eyes grew wide as she grab the timer bomb that was in the man's suit and threw it outside, Tsuna stares as the bullet was fired shouting "TSUYA!".

Tsuya shut his eyes as a warmed circle around him as the sound of the bullet hitting flesh so why didn't he feel pain, Tsuya open his eyes and meet Golden ones behind a black mask that covers half of the face as blood trickle down the person's right shoulder.

Tsuya had heard of the person, one with pitch black hair as black as midnight and golden eyes, dark golden gloves with a 'K' on it, "Black Phoenix," says Tsuya and on cue Golden lion came out with a mask that fully shields his face grab Phoenix and disappear in sky flames.

"Juudaimee!" Yell Gokudera as he help Tsuya up with Yamamoto surporting him, Alaude and Hibari were dragging the assassin away "Tsuya~" says Giotto glomping him "kufufu~ why were Black Phoenix and Golden lion here?" Says Mukuro and Dino grin sheepishly.

Everyone stare at him "I call them here," says Dino as he dodge weapons thrown at him "and how did you?" Says G taking out his gun "em... They once tried to assassin me but Black Phoenix says I'm innocent and the one that asked them to kill me will be killed, so..." Says Dino.

"so they owe you," says Reborn pointing his gun at Dino "E-Em, y-yean something l-like that," says Dino rubbing the back of his head as he dodge another wave of weapons, Reborn tilt his fedora that shadow his face.

Luce notice it and stare at Reborn "Golden Lion and Black Phoenix are both powerful assassins," says Reborn "I agree though I sense that Lion and Phoenix are somehow protective of Vongola," says Luce petting her stomach.

"many of their targets were the enemies of Vongola and once when Enma was attack by a rival family they step in," says Reborn "those two are unique," says Luce and Renorn didn't argue.

* * *

Tsuna was healing the bullet wound on Kana's shoulder, Kana was unconscious her black hair was spread out on the pillow her eyes were painfully shut her breathing was shallow and fast.

Tsuna was worried about her, Kana has always been hurt the most in Jobs. Tsuna wa always protected by her flame, she uses her cloud flame to hide him, her mist flames to camouflage him, Night flame to teleport him far away.

He can only watch when she got hurt. Tsuna felt tears coming down his cheek and lay his head on Kana's stomach "don't leave me," he whisper before dropping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sawada Iemetsu and Nana were in their room staring at a photo of their family _four_ of them not three. That boy that scream Tsuya's name they knew that voice the voice that abandon in that Forest that winter day.

That boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi the Younger twin of Sawada Setsuya.


	2. Found

Kana slowly open her eyes, her golden eyes examine the room and relax slightly when she remember the room. She struggle to get up from the bed when she saw the bandage on her right shoulder.

She frown when yesterday's memories kick in, she had save Tsuya because she knew it would break Tsuna's heart. But then, Tsuna shouted Tsuya's name won't his _parents_ remember him?

She shook her head and put on her daily clothes, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen where Tsuna was cooking and he smiled when she came in "Ohayo, Kana-chan," says Tsuna throwing a fried egg to her.

Kana caught it with her chopsticks and started eating, Tsuna is so~ good in cooking she thought as she caught sight of the untouched milk for Tsuna she smirk when she saw that.

She created a illusion that it was orange juice and she laugh at the face that Tsuna made when he saw the milk instead of plain orange juice. She hardly use her illusion during jobs.

Just then her phone rang, she frown when she saw the caller White-Haired Masmellow Freak (aka Byakuran Gesso).

_From: White-Haired Masmellow Freak_

_Thanks for saving Tsuya-kun~ You have been lazy lately~ Do you want some chocolate masmellows~? Tsu-kun(Tsuna) parents found him already but haven't tell Tsuya-chan~ So what your gonna do Kana-chan~_

_To: Black Phoenix_

Tsuna saw the message and frown slightly, Kana stood up "we have to move," she says grabbing her spy gear and Tsuna grab a few computers for hacking. Tsuna had to tame his gravity defying hair, while temporary dyeing it in yellow washable dye, put on yellow contact lens and a...dress.

Kana had dye her hair temporary in red and put on blue contact lens, she was dress in the suit like a butler, as they walked to a silver sports car hidden in some bushes near their current hideout.

"Kana which hideout now," says Tsuna or now Lady Tsuki says bitting _her_ lip "hideout 27," mumbles Kana or now Kato as _he_ stepped onto the gas pedal and they drove off.

* * *

Byakuran had finish messaging Kana, he chuckle remembering the torture that Dino went through when they found out that he knew Black Phoenix and he was not the only one that knew her.

Ah~ the first time they meet,

_Flashback,_

_Byakuran was the leader of the Millifiore family, he had the power to see the other parallel worlds and one caught his attention which is Tsuya having a twin brother, he was surprise how close the parallel world was to this world._

_But this world Tsuya didn't have a twin, so why are the parallel worlds so close? _

_Thats when he heard Nana and Iemetsu crying on one of Tsuya's birthday night saying something about Tsuya's twin brother and abandoning him. That's when Byakuran went to the other parallel world._

_After so much finding he finally found the place that Tsuna was hiding, that's when he meet Kana. The Kana from the other world was a killer and the most feared assassin that never spare anyone._

_But this Kana had a kinder soul then the other Kana, Byakuran had found them hiding in Hideout Number 100. It was Night time, Tsuna was sleeping and Kana was on the roof eating melted chocolate._

_Byakuran was kinda shock at how pretty she is. Her pitch black hair standing out against her pale skin, warm golden orbs that shone like fresh melted gold. 'So beautiful' thought Byakuran as golden eyes widen with shock when seeing the white hair man._

_Deeming him not a danger, she allow him to stay with her sometimes even talking with Tsuna who both became friends at once. Kana also like chocolate masmellows, Byakuran always brought a lot when he visits somedays._

_Flashback end._

* * *

Kato and Tsuki had reach their hideout, thanks to their disguise *coughcrossdressingcough* they finally reach.

They wash of the dye and put on their normal clothes on, Tsuna started hacking into the Vongola base and tried to find which part are they searching now. Kana came down and wearing her spy suit and black mask.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tsuna "Job," says Kana leaving the hideout.

* * *

Kana was jumping roof to roof, a habit since Misaki...

_Misaki..._

Kana stopped at a roof and felt her eyes water, 'No,' she thought 'I'll never cry again' she hopped onto a van gently and didn't make a sound.

The job she had now was by a mafia family that said this family is a crazy family that sells drugs, she felt their auras. Ten men outside guarding, fifty men inside...

A hour and a half later, the boss lay on the ground a black phoenix mark on his head as the rest of the men lay half alive.

* * *

Iemetsu and Nana were thinking to tell Tsuya about his twin, Iemetsu had lied to him saying that Tsuna had gone to Hong Kong to live because he had relative there.

Nana held Iemetsu's arm and they enter the meeting room.

Lets skip the part where Iemetsu tells Tsuya because there were a lot of dirty words, bombs, guns and other things thrown to him and tears from Tsuya who's running away shouting "I hate you Papa" Over and over forgetting to tell that Golden lion was his brother.

Alaude threaten to 'cuff him to death for something like that, Reborn tried to kill him and etc. So he sent the Hibari and Rokudo brothers to find them...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna and Kana were both looking at computers hacking(Tsuna) and searching for things(Kana). When Kana saw a flash of light brown hair and use of mist and cloud flames, Kana stood up nearly knocking her computer to the floor.

'Five Auras' she thought, Tsuna was mentally screaming when felt as his brother. Kana dim the lights and silently creep out Tsuna from the back door.

Tsuna shook his head at what Kana was doing, Tsuna knew that because of Tsuya's hyper institution that he found Tsuna.

Kana bit her lip and felt the auras coming closer, the soft sound of a door opening alerted Kana that they were near.

Kana unshed her black katana and Tsuna put on his gloves not yet in HDW mode for the flame may alert them.

Tsuya,

Tsuya had to find his brother and sneak off with Mukuro, Daemon, Alaude and Hibari to find his brother.

But he had to be careful it was dark in here too~ dark and quiet, his hyper institution started tingling "HIBARI BEHIND!" He yell before a black katana swipe were Hibari's back once were.

Golden eyes shone like a cats, as the sword disappear black knives appearing on her hands throwing them to Alaude, cloud flames burst onto the knives at mid flight.

"Alaude to your left!" Shouts Tsuya as the cloud knives buried themselves on the wall where Alaude once stand.

Mukuro summon snakes that tried to bite Phoenix when a black gun appear on her hand shooting the snakes and accidentally tripped on a wire that lay behind her.

"PHOENIX!" Yell Golden Lion as Daemon tried to hit her who in turn she did a backflip landing near Lion her eyes glare at Lion who in turn flinch since Tsuya can't see his face.

Both looked at them, Tsuya stepped forward staring at Golden Lion who also started stepping forward to Phoenix's horror.

"Tsu-nii," whispers Tsuya and slowly took away his mask, light brown clash against honey brown.

"Tsuya," says Tsuna hugging Tsuya who in turn hugged back, Phoenix wanted to walked forward when a handcuff came flying and hock against Phoenix legs.

"Kya!" Shrieks Phoenix falling down when a white blur caught her "Byakuran!" Tsuya shouts as Phoenix was bridal carried by the said man.

"Moe~ Kana-chan you nearly gave me a heart attack," says Byakuran pouting who in turn Phoenix now known as Kana glare at him.

"Byakuran I demand you to put me down," says Kana glaring at Byakuran who in turn took out a recorder?

_"Kya~"_

He recorded her shriek? They thought as Kana tries to grab the thing "Bya! Ku! Ran!" She yell throwing random things at the white hair man.

"Oya, Kana-chan it's so cute I shall put this as my ringtone, wake up alarm, message ringto-" says Byakuran "Don't you dare!" Yell Kana.

"Byakuran you know her?" Says Tsuya who in turn got a nod back.

"She so cute don't you think?" Says Byakuran smiling.

All of them share confuse looks "moe~ Kana-chan take of your mask," says Byakuran now trying to grab Kana.

"Like Bloody Hell!" she screams running around the house.

The two Sawada's, Rokudo's and Hibari's sweat dropped.

* * *

After much chasing and fighting Tsuna manage to asked Kana to come to the Vongola mansion, without taking her mask off.

Kana POV

Damn, why am I here again? Oh right, Tsuna used puppy eyes on me.

Misaki why teach him that skill? I thought.

Since the car was so small, I had to sit on Byakuran's lap to my most horror.

I hate this, I swear I am not going to take of my mask.

Tsuna POV

Kana had her head burried in Byakuran's shoulder mumbling about some _things_ I'm so happy I can see my brother once again.

But my _parents_ abandon me, Kana is surely gonna kill them.

Kana said she will not take off her mask unless needed, my brother is currently showing the pictures of the Tenth Vongola Family, Tenth Protectors of the Vongola Family and the Arcoboleno.

The other four were silent for the hold ride, I suppose they don't trust me and Kana.

I sigh as the Vongola mansion come in view, today is gonna be one hell of a day...

* * *

**Questions: **

**1)Who do you want to be the first one that sees Kana's face? Not including Byakuran.**

**2)Which weapon is perfect for Kana?**

**3) Do you want Kana and Tsuna to show their face to the rest of the mafia?**

**4)Do you want Tsuya and Tsuna battling for becoming boss of the Vongola?**

**Please Review,Favorite and Follow!**


	3. The Dark side

**1)Who do you want to be the first one that sees Kana's face? Not including Byakuran.**

**Ans: Alaude & Hibari**

**2)Which weapon is perfect for Kana?**

**Ans: Katana, Knives & Guns**

**3) Do you want Kana and Tsuna to show their face to the rest of the mafia?**

**Ans: First The allies of the Vongola then other families. **

**4)Do you want Tsuya and Tsuna battling for becoming boss of the Vongola?**

**Ans: Maybe...**

* * *

Kana stare at the Vongola mansion in front of her, her head was ringing and (in secret) clinging on to Tsuna since there were so many new auras.

Byakuran tried to help by using his sky flames so did Tsuna but since Tsuna was busy talking with his brother so he half heartedly did it.

Kana's was trembling now (in secret), she hated someone else touching Tsuna, she hated his parent, she hated how friendly his brother was to him.

Byakuran grab Kana and carry her bridal style leaving the two brothers alone.

* * *

Tsuna notice that Kana was in pain but was listening to Tsuya talking about where the rooms of the Vongola Mansion.

Tsuya was finishing explaining the role of the guardians, "so Tsuna-kun! Where do you want to go first?" ask Tsuya.

"What about my room first?" Asked Tsuna grinning.

* * *

Kana was sleeping soundly on Byakuran's lap her mask was still on since Bluebell was glaring at the girl sleeping on Byakuran's lap.

"Bo~ Byakuran-sama who is that girl?" Asked Bluebell pouting "this Bluebell is The Black Phoenix," says Byakuran petting her head.

Kana mumble something in her sleep that make Byakuran frown slightly.

* * *

_Kana's Dream..._

_Kana was running her black hair flowing behind her._

_Where was she?!_

_Kana was scared to death._

_Tsuna?_

_Tsuna! No!_

_A man was holding a bloody knife in his hands, Tsuna's body lay limp on the floor below him..._

_"Καεί στην κόλαση," she whispers before the man's body was covered in flames._

_She felt angry, fear and sadness fill in her._

_"Επιτρέψτε μου να ολοκληρώσω θλιβερή ζωή τους, πρέπει να έχουμε ερωμένη?" Says a whisper breath brushing against her ear._

_Kana close her eyes and nodded. _

* * *

Both Tsuna and Tsuya heard their mother's scream and gunshots.

All members and allies of the Vongola rush to the room, what they saw was Kana crying onto Byakuran, while Hibari, Alaude, Iemetsu and Nana wore dead shock expressions.

10 minutes ago,

Byakuran was getting a drink and when he return Bluebell was dead shock and Kana's mask lay on the floor.

Byakuran saw the broken down door and eyes widen, 'no not again..' He thought in horror as he rush out.

Kana felt the two aura's that she hates the most, Sawada Iemetsu and Nana.

Thats when the two skylarks block her way did only she snapped.

Drawing her knives "πεθαίνω(die).." she whisper and dark purple flames burst onto the knives as she threw them.

'Greek?' Thought Alaude as he caught sight of her face and so did Hibari.

Beside her eyes were sliver tattoo wings, her eyes had fully become black the white all gone, she was mouthing words that they didn't understand.

"βγούμε από το δρόμο μου(get out of my way)," she said snarling.

"ποιος είσαι?(who are you?)" Says Alaude since he knows Greek better.

"αυτό που είμαι δεν είναι της επιχείρησής σας,(who I am is non of your business)" she growl as more knives materialises in her hands.

"Θα σας περάσω χειροπέδες σε θάνατο,(I will cuff you to death)" he says growling as Hibari block the newly thrown knives.

"oh? δοκιμάστε μένα τότε αστυνομικός,(oh? Try me then police officer)" she says mockingly.

switching to her katana she slash like a pro at both clouds.

Both had a hard time keeping up with her, her eyes were eyes of a killer.

They heard that Black Phoenix was not merciless. So why the change of personality?

She was aiming for the door to the Sawada's room.

Until Byakuran appear and grab her wrist, she struggle as if his hands were fire.

"!"

Kana was terrified she was scared of losing Tsuna, like Misaki and her..._mother_...

"Byakuran," she says as the tattoos disappear.

Standing near the open doorway was Sawada Nana and Iemetsu with the two clouds, staring at her.

Byakuran had slipped on her mask, she saw angry gashes marks on Byakuran's arms and chest.

That shock her the most.

She felt her eyes water as she started crying silently as all Vongola members burst through to the door.

Tsuna POV

Kana was staring at me eyes silently pleading me to look away, this had happen before once when Kana wanted to go on her first mission alone.

Misaki had slapped her for the first time when they started arguing, she was 8 at that time and nearly destroy the hideout.

The second time was when Byakuran was followed by an assassin, she though that he was trying to kill us.

She snapped and when on a killing rampage.

The darker side of her since the death of Misaki didn't came out but looks like she was...jealous?

Normal POV

"Kana are you alright?" asked Tsuna who receive a nod from her head burried in Byakuran's shoulder.

"Why did you..." says Tsuna until Kana looked up at him and stood up.

"I don't know..." She whispers before leaping out the window.

Tsuna tried to run after her but still stood rooted to the spot, Iemetsu and Nana stare at Tsuna wondering what should they do next...

Later, 

Tsuna looked at his lap in front of him were the Vongola guardians and protectors, Arcobaleno and Millifiore "Alright then Tsu-kun," says Nana and Tsuna flinch nobody except Kana and Misaki ever call him that.

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun," says Nana and she softly elbowed Iemetsu who suddenly snapped up and said "TUNAFISH!" loudly and the others sweat dropped.

Iemetsu was leaping to hugged him when, someone kick his face causing him to crash against the wall.

"stupid," says Kana (mask still on) a angry mark popped onto her head "Hie~! Kana-chan what was that for?" asked Tsuna shock and the others started wondering how did she get in here.

"how did you get in?" Says Reborn (Tsuna knows him by the suit, Kana knows him by the curly sideburns£) "easy," says Kana pointing to an open window.

"Hie~ don't do that Kana what if he's hurt?!" asked Tsuna.

"He will die," says kana with a deadpan face.

"What is your name?" Asked Luce cheerfully.

"...Kana..." Says Kana rolling her eyes.

"Tch! Disrespectful Bitch!" Says G and Gokudera at once earn both a few knives hacking out their hair.

"octopus," says Kana simply.

"Maa~maa~ calm down G/ Gokudera," says Asari

"Happy-go-lucky freak," says Kana rolling her eyes.

"EXTREME!" Shouts Knuckles and Ryohei at once.

'Loud idiots' thought Kana grabbing Iemetsu and throwing him to the guards.

"Lambo/Lampo-sama wants candy.." wails The two cows.

'Spoil brats' thought Kana wanting to grab a hammer and bash their broccoli heads.

Kana stare at the silent cloud leaning at two far corners of the rooms.

'aloof'

"nufufu~/kufufu~"

That made Kana thought thousands of nicknames for them with fruits.

The quiet girl beside Mukuro is Chrome his twin sister also the mist guardian as well.

Kana knew that the one with the helmet is Skull the cloud of the Arcobaleno.

The pregnant one is Luce the sky Arcobaleno.

The military uniform couple is Lal and Colonello The two rains of the Arcobaleno.

The scientist like one is Verde The lightning of the Arcoboleno.

The hooded one is Mammon a unknown gender person also the mist of the Varia and Arcobaleno.

"Let me say this again, what is your FULL name?" Asked Luce Smiling kindly a bit too~ much.

"Kana," hiss Tsuna and kana sigh.

"Namida Kanashima," mumbles kana as Lal eyes snapped towards her.

"Tears of Sorrow?" She said translating her name.

"my mum gave me that name before she died due to childbirth," says Kana eyes shadowed,

"what about your father?" asked Nana.

Kana glare at her "he abandon us,'' says Kana.

"do you hate him?'' asked Chrome.

That made Kana threw her head back and laugh, "no i dont't hate him, I despise him,'' hiss Kana.

That made most of the room shiver (read: most), Kana wanted to leap out the window again. But Byakuran grab her, "moe~ Kana-chan at least stay~" said Byakuran pouting.

Kana wack his head "LIKE HELL!" she screams grabing her gun and started shooting Byakuran "Hie~ Kana-chan stop!" shrieks tsuna grabing her waist.

"I am gonna end your life right this moment Byakuran! I'll asked the devil to burn your soul, feed it to the hounds, asked the harpies to gnaw on your liver-" Tsuna tripped over the fallen couch and landed onto Tsuya.

All hell break loose.

* * *

**Questions:**

**1) can anyone guess what language is Kana talking?**

**2) Who do you want next to see Kana's face?**

**3) Should I do I love triangle like Tsuna x Kyoko x Tsuya?**

**4) who do you think will like Kana? **


	4. Sleep

**Answers to the questions:**

**1) can anyone guess what language is Kana talking?**

**ANS: Yes its greek but she can talk different languages**

**2) Who do you want next to see Kana's face?**

**ANS: Daemon and Mukuro ^^**

**3) Should I do I love triangle like Tsuna x Kyoko x Tsuya?**

**ANS: No, but then someone wanted Kana x Tsuna...**

**4) who do you think will like Kana? **

**ANS: Most wanted Byakuran or Tsuna, somebody even wanted Yamamoto...**

**Also I have a poll on my profile now so please vote!**

* * *

**Currently at night with a thunder storm,**

After escaping hell this afternoon, Tsuna hid his head in the blanket shaking when ever a thunder boomed loudly. He was sharing a room with his twin which was currently asleep in his bed beside him.

If Kana was here she would warp a blanket around him comforting him or he would sneek in and sleep next to her on her bed(**Warning: both of them are too dense to notice Adult ****_Stuff_**).

Meanwhile, Kana was looking out her room window watching as the rain slid down the window, 'why is the sky crying?' she thought silently tapping the glass as her door creaked open a brown mob of hair poked in.

Kana mentally roll her eyes, "scared Tsu-kun?" she says as she threw her blanket over him. Tsuna pouted "n-no! Its ju- HHHIIIIIEEEEE!" he cried as the thunder boomed loudly and he hugged Kana, who didn't flinch at all.

Kana sigh as she lay on her bed hugging Tsuna who was shivering against her, soon the storm stopped and Tsuna slept.

Something white move and Kana sat up staring at it "Bya, ku, ran," she hissed dangerously.

The said masmellow freak looked up from under the bed, "Kana-chan~ I want a hug too~" he said as Kana knocked him on the head "no," she deadpan turning her back to him and fell asleep.

Byakuran shrugged and exit the room, before looking at the mirror.

* * *

When Tsuya woke up he saw his brothers bed empty before freaking out "HELP! HELP! TSUNA-NII IS GONE!" he yell running down the hall waking the mansion from slumber.

A not please Varia Boss shot him just above the head "Fucking Trash, why did you wake us up at fucking 6:30 AM?'' says Xanxus a anger mark on his head.

Two fumming skylarks wanted to throw him to jail and beat him up for disturbing the peace of their sleep, two fruits were planing on mentally torturing him, two octopus running out taking out their weapons, two rains were smiling happily not borther by the aura of the places, two suns running out pulling out the lightning while shouting 'Extreme' and Finally the Arcobaleno who were peacefully drinking tea or sleeping not bothered by the screaming and panicing Tsuya.

Giotto came out yawning and rubbed his eye at the scene in front of him "em... what happen?" says Giotto "VVVVVVVOOOOOOIIIIII! Why did you wake us up for?" says a certain long hair man as Iemetsu and Nana came down both blinking sleepily.

"Master Pineapple and Melon your hair now looks like a rambutan,'' says Fran blankly appearing with Bel as he dodge from a trident and Scythe "ShiShiShi who dares awaken the prince?" says Bel "Ah~ everyone is up let me give all of you a morning kiss," says a gay lord trying to kiss Levi who was struggling to get to Xanxus.

Iemetsu suddenly popped out from sleepiness and shouted "My beloved Tunafish is missing?!" He cried out joining Tsuya's crying with Nana trying to calm both down.

* * *

Tsuna was waking up. He yawn and stretch his body and went to the bathroom trying his best not to wake the light sleeper Kana.

Kana turned to the other side and slept. Tsuna smiled at Kana before noticing the mirror on the wall, Tsuna frown before grabbing it and put it under the table.

'Its best they don't know' he taught when he went into the bathroom brushing his teeth.

_Flashback:_

_Tsuna remembered the day that Kana first transform into her darker self. _

_First to change was her eyes. _

_Her normal golden eyes had became black like a black hole_

_The white in her eyes had became grey._

_Then beside her eyes were winged tatoos._

_He regretted that time, that day, that dart, that experiment..._

_Flashback end._

Tsuna was snapped back to the present by the cold water in the shower. He was scared that if _he_ comes back and tries to take Kana away.

He changed into his normal clothes and left the room.

Kana's dream.

_Kana was on a man's lap her **father's** lap, she had inherited his black hair and fearful glare._

_The innocent one-year-old looked up at him "Papa, why doesn't Misaki let me see you?" She asked eyes blinking curiously._

_Her father gave her a chuckle "that is because she hates me, so does your mother," he said patting her head._

_Kana yawned and lay her head on her chest, her father's hand stroking her hair lovingly. _

_**The dream change.**_

_Kana stare in horror at the dead body in front of her from below the table 'MISAKI!' She mentally scream._

_The men that attack them was, Estraneo Familia._

_She watched in horror as a figure came in front of the table she was hiding, he smirk widen as he turn to meet her eyes "hello, my daughter," he says._

_Kana was glued to the ground as he bent down and patted the 12 year old head, two men drag Tsuna out in his pyjamas._

_Her father stood up and took out a syringe pulling her up and injected it into her blood stream._

_Tsuna's hands exploded into flames and grab Kana from the man's clutches._

_Her body was on freaking fire, she twist and turn screaming pain fully as her father aim a dart to Tsuna._

_Her eyes widen before pushing Tsuna away, the dart hit her neck injecting a second round of the liquid into her._

Kana's eyes popped open as a bit of mist flames leaked out from her.

Her eyes were red with horror at the dream, she stood up from the bed and opened the window.

* * *

Mukuro and Daemon both sensed that small flick of mist flames.

They both were in the garden fighting and they looked up to the window seeing the face of the Black Phoenix crying.

Both of them mentally scream as her golden eyes landed on them and can't helped but thought 'why does her face looks familiar?'.

They and their sister Nagi/Chrome had been test subjects of the Estraneo familia, they escape thanks to the Vongola family.

They both thought about that man that always visited the places with the hood over his head.

* * *

Kana sigh as she closed the window now those god damn fruits know her face, she mentally cursed.

The Arcobaleno must never see her face.

Especially, Reborn.

* * *

Kana walked in the halls and was greeted by crying noises, when she opened the door she nearly jaw dropped even though she was wearing her mask.

Tsuna was trying to calm a crying Iemetsu and Tsuya who were hugging Tsuna,she immediately felt possessive of Tsuna.

The first one to greet her was the Sky Arcobaleno, Lucez

"Hello there Namida-chan," she says smiling trying to get up from her chair with her overly big stomach.

Soon everyone greeted her even though some ignored her.

Reborn helped Luce up after all he was the child's father.

Reborn.

That name gave her shivers not because of him but someone else...

"Ah, Kana-chan!" Says Tsuna walking up to her pushing away the crying father-son duo, "what's wrong Tsu-kun?" She says.

"You woke up later then normal, usually you will wake up at 9:30 am but today you woke up at 10:40 am is something wrong?" He said worried and Kana shook her head "No," she says.

A certain baseball idiot threw his arm over her shoulder "maa~ maa~ Kanashima-san that's not how you act to someone worried about you," he sad grinning and Kana grab his arm and threw him to the other end of the room.

"Stupid baseball idiot," says Gokudera face palming at Yamamoto's act to make Kana talked.

Kana sigh and walked away Tsuna followed closely behind her "when are you gonna tell them?" He asks.

Kana stopped walking and stare at him "soon," she whispers.

Byakuran who was staring at them from a distance hummed to himself eating masmellows, "Kana-chan, you can't hide that forever," he hummed to himself as he flick open a picture of Kana on his phone a black shadow behind her...

* * *

**Questions:**

**1) Should I put Elena (aka Daemon's girlfriend) in this?**

**2) Should I put Luce's babies Aria or Uni or twins?**

**3) I plan to make Luce give birth in the next or later chapters because that when the enemy will show up! So decide in later chapters or Next chapter! **


End file.
